All I Want For Christmas
by originalsnookiedarookie
Summary: The festive season makes Mike and Connie realise what each wants for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Mr Wolf's.

**It's nearly Christmas! So I figure why not write a festive themed story. Story is inspired by the song All I want for Christmas- whatever version you prefer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want For Christmas<strong>

Stretching out her arms, she gently rocked her head side to side trying to rid her body of its crinks and stiffness- with little success.

Pushing back from her desk she decided she was in great need of a walk and a decent cup of coffee- and not the sludge offered by the D.A. office either. Maybe she'd ask Mike if he wanted to come?

Despite it being close to Christmas, work had been as hectic as ever and all nighters had not become uncommon for them.

Grabbing her purse and coat she made her way to the door of Mike's office stopping in the doorway.

Silently she stood there just watching him engrossed in his work, fiddling with his worn baseball as he grumbled to himself about dumb criminals.

Snickering quietly to herself his head snapped up, his blue eyes intense, immediately softening when he realised who it was.

She felt her heart flutter as she gazed into his eyes, smiling softly back at him.

"Hi"

"Hi"

Both remained where they were just staring intently at each other before Connie softly cleared her throat.

"I was going to get some coffee, good coffee. Would you like to join me?"

Leaning back he nodded his head in the affirmative. These files could wait. Besides he probably needed a strong dose of caffeine to get through his work tonight. And any excuse to be with Connie was an added bonus.

Standing up he grabbed his coat and scarf and both made their way towards the elevator.

Connie shivered slightly when she felt Mike's hand in the small of her back as he guided her out of the elevator towards the exterior doors. _It __was __the __cold _she thought desperately despite the fact they weren't outside yet.

Upon exiting the building they quietly made their way to the little coffee shop on the corner, their hands periodically brushing against each other's.

Not a word needed to be said; both content just to be with each other.

After each bought their coffees, they made their way to a booth by the window, just sitting there quietly sipping on their coffees, deep in their thoughts.

"Snow's late this year" Mike said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah it is" she replied as they sat there looking at each other.

"What are your plans for Christmas?"

"The ultimate family gathering"

"The ultimate family gathering?" he said smirking.

Laughing she explained "Yes. Many of my cousins just had kids or got married. So one of my Aunts and Uncles invited my immediate family and well literally everyone in my family, to her place in Queens for Christmas."

"Wow. Sounds like a lot people" Mike replied, noting how her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Oh you have no idea! Haven't had a gathering like this since, well I think since I was in law school. So a while. A lot of drama that's all I can say."

"I can imagine"

"What about you?"

"Oh the usual. Bad TV, a bottle of whiskey and some work files for good measure"

"Oh Mike"

"It's all right Connie. You know how it is. Anyway it's a good chance to relax and unwind" he said shrugging.

"Do you even know how to relax?" Connie said teasingly.

"Believe it or not Connie I am the master of relaxation and procrastination. But maybe one day you could show me how to further master the skill of relaxation" he said jokingly. But somehow it came out more seriously than intended.

The atmosphere between them suddenly shifted, with Connie breaking eye contact first.

"Um well those files aren't going to close themselves" she said flustered grabbing her coat and purse.

"No they're not" Mike said sighing as he grabbed his coat.

As they made their way back to office, both reflected on what had just occurred. Well nothing really had occurred but both felt as though something had happened.

Something that changed the game entirely.

* * *

><p>As she lay in her bed later that night trying to sleep she realised it was futile- her thoughts were consumed with Mike.<p>

Silently she cursed the day her school girl crush had developed into a full blown love affair- an unrequited love affair mind you. She knew he found her attractive but that didn't mean anything.

She cursed, for the millionth time recently, the day her school girl crush had developed into something else. Something else she could only identify as love.

She'd been in love before sure, but never like this. Despite its forbidden nature and her own personal morals against this sort of thing; her heart betrayed her head.

This _thing_ between them felt so right, so natural, she'd never felt so comfortable with a man before. And had most definitely _never_ considered a future, a real future, with a man before. But with Mike she had found her thoughts wondering- what it would be like to be his wife, to have children, to grow old together...

Shaking her head of these thoughts, she groaned, they weren't even in a relationship, she didn't even know where he stood. Not to mention he was her boss. She was playing with fire; living in a fantasy world that she so desperately wanted to be real but to be truthful would always remain as a fantasy in her head.

* * *

><p>As he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, his thoughts focused on the one thing that seemed to permanently occupy his thoughts- Connie.<p>

He'd never met a woman like her. She was a beautiful, intelligent and kind woman. A woman he'd give up his bachelor ways for in a heart beat.

But the universe seemed to continue to conspire against him in the love department- dropping her within his reach but keeping her unattainable. They were destined to be colleagues and nothing more.

How he'd let his feelings get this far, past his control, was beyond him. He'd never let himself fall this hard for a woman before, until Connie.

At first it was nothing more than good old fashion physical lust- which for Mike was nothing new but holding such feelings for a colleague _was_.

But as time went on, these thoughts and feelings became deeper and left the safety zone of a little crush, instead becoming what could only be described as love.

He wasn't an idiot to believe that she returned these feelings or had even entertained them- but that still didn't stop him from thinking what if she did.

He was playing a dangerous game- one he wasn't sure he could win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Guess what two songs I had on repeat while writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Christmas time was her favourite time of the year. It was a magical time of year, full of joy and hope, forgiveness and love.

She loved Christmas, loved everything about it- the tree, the lights, the candy canes, the gingerbread houses, the presents, the carolers and most importantly the time spent with family.

But at the moment she wished it was anything _but _Christmas. Why she'd volunteered to take her sister's children to see Santa Claus at Bergdof Goodman was beyond her. But she'd been in a festive mood- which was now beyond salvageable, as another person shoved her to the side, not bothering to say sorry.

Firmly holding her niece and nephew's hands they pushed their way through the hoards of people trying to make their way to 'Santa's Workshop'.

Her sister was expecting her third child in a few weeks, and as a gesture of good will Connie volunteered to take the children off her hands for a few hours so she could rest in peace and quiet.

Finally arriving at where Santa was located, the three joined the long queue. Looking down at Sofia and Jaimie she smiled at their barely contained excitement at seeing Santa.

To be a child again- when life was uncomplicated, the world was a place of wonder and not a place full of broken hopes and dreams. When love was a foreign concept, not a feeling that consumed, and in her case, crushed every fibre in her being.

She'd promised herself she wouldn't think about it, think about _him_, today but she knew it was fruitless. Groaning quietly she mentally smacked herself _when __had __she __become __such __a __love __sick __puppy?_

Drifting off in her thoughts, it wasn't until she felt the insistent tugging on her hands that she realised that they were at the front of the line- it was their turn to visit Santa.

She let go of Sofia and Jaimie's hands as they raced towards Santa, each sitting on one of Santa's knees.

She stood there content to watch them excitedly asking Santa what they wanted for Christmas, before they had their picture taken.

"Aunt Connie! Aunt Connie!" called Jaimie "come here!"

Smiling broadly she walked over to the festive trio.

"Would you like a photo?" asked the Assistant 'Elf'.

Sofia and Jaimie nodded enthusiastically as Connie relented taking a position standing just behind Santa.

"Say Rudolph!"

"Rudolph!" they all said.

As the kids jumped off Santa to grab their gift bags, Santa looked straight at Connie.

"And what is it that you would like for Christmas, young lady?"

"Oh, I, um, I think I'm a bit old for that" she replied slightly embarrassed.

"Nonsense! You're never too old. Don't worry you don't have to sit on my knee" he replied winking.

She stood there for a moment thinking, _what __did __she __want __for __Christmas?_

No quicker than having finished that thought she knew what her Christmas wish was.

Leaning down she whispered in Santa's ear "All I want for Christmas..."

* * *

><p>Walking down the footpath he pulled his coat closer to his body, the wind howling around him. Winter was in full force- all that was missing was the winter wonderland.<p>

Being the weekend before Christmas people crowded the sidewalk, bustling along trying to find last minute gifts and finish errands.

Feeling his patience beginning to wear thin, he continued down the street towards his destination.

Entering the department store he was beginning to feel a bit irritated and tired, but looking around at all the decorations- the tinsel, the lights, the giant christmas tree, the mistletoe- it was magical enough to make even the most nonbeliever feel the spirit of Christmas, and he felt himself warming up with festive cheer and wonder.

Despite having experienced Christmas in New York for many years, he was still amazed at the sheer enormity of it all. There seemed to be more and more every year.

If only he had someone to share it with.

He couldn't deny that hearing Connie describe her holiday plans didn't make him slightly jealous. As a child he'd always wanted to be part of that- a big, happy family experience, all coming together to celebrate the most wonderful time of the year. But as he got older he realised that that would never happen, no matter how hard he wished. And gradually he had reluctantly, and sadly, made peace with that.

He'd become content spending Christmas by himself and he was happy with that; it was all he'd known his life.

There were times that he did wish he had his own family- a wife, children- to celebrate with, start traditions with, but he was married to his job there was no point in denying that. And he'd settled for a drinking, working affair brooding on his couch.

Finding himself in the book section he perused the shelves, searching thoroughly until he successfully found what he was looking for.

Smiling to himself, he thought of Connie- who the book was for.

During one of their many late night work sessions- before he would consider themselves friends- they had found themselves in a personal conversation, which at the time was extremely rare, talking about their favourite things.

Of course the obvious had been avidly spoken about- his love for baseball, her love of dancing, but somehow their conversation had become more personal, more intimate. And neither had minded, instead both had embraced this opportunity to know more about their partner.

They'd spoken about their families, his anger and sadness at his father for abandoning him as a child, she'd in turn revealed her past concern and fears for her sister.

They'd enthusiastically recalled their favourite moments from their childhoods, gladly reveling in the past and the opportunity to tell such stories to each other.

What stuck most in Mike's mind however, was a story she'd told from Christmas' long, long ago. As a little girl she'd been given a book by her father, which she loved and cherished more than anything.

It was a children's book but the memories it held and represented- her father reading it to her at bedtime, the beautiful illustrations, it was a book that despite her age would always bring comfort and take her back to that innocent time of childhood.

Unfortunately, when her parents had downsized, moving from her childhood home, the book had become lost and despite how hard she searched she'd never been able to find it or another copy.

When thinking of what or if he should even get her a gift, his mind continued to think of this book and her evident sadness in losing it and then never being able to locate another copy.

He'd searched high and low trying to find this book, with little success and then out of sheer luck, an old friend of his had mentioned seeing it in this store- which generally held vintage books. And his luck had turned.

Pulling the book from the shelf, he gently thumbed through the pages, smiling softly at what he was seeing.

It was a classic children's book- a simple storyline, with stunning illustrations; he knew Connie would love it.

After purchasing it, he continued to wonder throughout the store, laughing to himself at the pure joy and delight on the faces of the young children.

Walking aimlessly, humming _'_It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year' to himself as it played through the store's speakers, he found himself at 'Santa's Workshop'.

It was a spectacle, but a glorious spectacle.

He watched as each child had their turn getting their picture taken with Santa and telling Santa what they would like for Christmas.

As 'All I Want For Christmas' began to play overhead, he found himself thinking what he would ask for Christmas.

Continuing to look at Santa, his helpers and the children, he thought what did he want for Christmas?

The answer was easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The days flew by and before Mike and Connie both knew it it was Christmas Eve.

Luckily the criminals of New York had seemingly become transfixed by the spirit of Christmas and work had been slow- which was gladly welcomed. Particularly when Connie couldn't seem to focus on work when her thoughts were continually occupied with her partner.

Ever since the mall, all she could think about constantly was what she had asked Santa for for Christmas. She knew it was silly, a child fantasy to ask a mythical creature for something, but deep down she couldn't help but wish that it would come true- that Santa would fulfil her wish.

Looking down at the paper in front of her, she found her wish staring back at her. She'd subconsciously written it down. Sighing she scrunched the paper up and tossed it half hazardly towards the bin.

Leaning back in her chair, she gazed at Mike through the window, as he worked diligently away. To the rest of the world he looked hard at work, but to her she knew he was having trouble concentrating, he was clearly distracted by something, it was written all over his face.

Standing up she grabbed some files and made her way into his office. Knocking softly, Mike looked up at the noise, smiling brightly at her, gesturing for her to sit- which she did.

After discussing various cases and devising relevant strategies, they both sat there comfortably with each other.

Speaking Mike broke the silence, "I err got you something for Christmas"

"I did too" she said, ducking out quickly to grab an envelope from her desk, returning to sit closer to Mike.

Handing over her gift, he thanked her as he opened the envelope. His eyes lit up in pure delight and mirth. It was two tickets to the Yankees' first home game of the season. And they were damn good seats.

"These aren't even on sale yet. How did you...?" he said trailing off in wonder.

'Connections Mike, connections' she said tapping her nose slyly. Content with that answer for now, he thanked her again.

He knew who he would be taking and he knew she would appreciate it.

Thanking her again, he reached down opening his bottom desk draw, pulling out a wrapped box.

Passing it over to Connie, he softly murmured "Merry Christmas Connie."

Taking the gift, she eagerly unwrapped the box. Lifting the lid of the box she gingerly pulled away the tissue paper surrounding the gift. Upon seeing its contents, she inhaled sharply, looking at the gift before snapping her head up to look at Mike.

She couldn't believe it. He'd found it. Nestled amongst the tissue paper was a copy of _Martha __B. __Rabbit __and __the __Unexpected __Guests_. It was her favourite book from her childhood and had lost her copy along the years and had never been able to find another one.

She couldn't believe he'd remembered from a conversation years ago.

Tenderly she pulled the book out, as she felt her eyes beginning to glisten.

"Oh Mike..." she said softly, her voice raw with emotion, "I... Thank you"

"You like it then?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes. Oh Mike. I don't know what to say. This is, I..." she trailed off, as she lent over and kissed him on the cheek.

Flushing with embarrassment and happiness, he smiled back at her. He was so glad she liked it.

As they both sat there in Mike's office reveling in their and each other's happiness, Connie looked up out the window and gasped quietly.

Hearing her gasp he looked concernedly at her, but relaxed when he noticed the smile on her face.

"It's snowing! It's finally snowing!" Connie said jumping out of her seat, running to the office window.

Laughing softly, Mike stood up to stand by her and both gazed out the window as the snow began to fall.

It was a beautiful sight- Connie staring in child like wonder at the falling snow, gesturing in excitement.

Her eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed, she turned to him smiling and as if his hand had a mind of its own it reached out to gently touch her cheek.

"God you're beautiful" he whispered.

It was as if the world stood still, as Mike made his way closer towards her.

As they stared into each other's eyes, they willed the other to push past the agreed boundary, daring the other to fulfill each other's desires and hopes and dreams.

Slam.

They jumped apart at the sound of a door slamming in the building.

Still looking at each other, "You should probably get going. Don't want to get caught in the snow" Mike softly said gesturing at the snow.

"Yeah" she whispered back.

Both still stood there staring at each other. Both lost in their thoughts. _Were __they __about __to __do __what __they __thought __they __were_?

She didn't want to leave, but knew if she didn't leave now she wouldn't make it to her Aunt and Uncle's house.

Swallowing hard, she looked away as she gathered up her files placing them in her brief case, as well as her present from Mike.

Walking to her desk she began to put on her coat, feeling a pair of strong hands helping her into her coat. She involuntarily shivered at his touch, turning around to face him.

"Merry Christmas Mike" his hands remaining gently on her arms.

"Merry Christmas Connie"

Gently she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, before picking up her briefcase, grabbing her scarf, reluctantly stepping away from his embrace.

As she walked to the elevator she turned around to see Mike still staring at her. Giving him a slight wave and a small smile she stepped into the elevator, watching sadly as the doors closed between them.

After Connie left, Mike returned to his office and sat there contemplating their last few moments together. Replaying them over and over again in his head.

He was going to kiss her and he was pretty sure she was going to let him.

Exhilaration filled him. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that she was actually interested in him, interested enough to kiss him- and he'd let her go.

_Damn __it! __He __was __an __idiot_.

Groaning in annoyance at himself, he began to shove files and papers into his briefcase. He needed to get of here. A stiff scotch and his couch would do him good.

Passing Connie's desk, he grabbed a few papers and files scattered on her desk, not bothering to check what they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little note- the book is from the early nineties so not too old and obviously not in line with L &amp; O so let's pretend it's older. It's one of my favourite books as a child for pretty much the reasons I stated in the stories :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! It's officially Christmas, well it is here in Australia. Quickly posting this chapter before my family surfaces! Thought it'd be appropriate to post it on actual Christmas Day as this chapter takes place on Christmas Day.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling, this is dedicated to all L & O fanfic readers and writers! And I hope each and every one of you have a Merry Christmas, have a joyous day and all your Christmas wishes come true! :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Mike lay sprawled on his couch- remote in one hand, blackberry in the other, with a decent glass of scotch close by.

It was Christmas Day and here he was- the eptimony of the grinch- well not quite but he felt like it.

He hadn't slept much last night- his thoughts consumed with what would have happened if that damn door hadn't slam.

He'd even gone so far as to write a letter of recommendation that all doors be removed from the office to 'promote transparency and accountability' of course,- not for his own selfish reasons. He had no intention of giving it to Jack but in some absurd way it made him feel better.

Looking out the window it had stopped snowing, however the city was now covered in a thick blanket of white snow- it was now a winter wonderland.

Glancing at the clock it was nearly 11:45 in the morning. Sighing he guessed he should be at least productive despite being slightly drunk.

Opening his brief case, he dumped all his files and papers on the table in front of him.

Leafing through them, he found the case file he wanted, placing it on the seat next to him. Continuing to look through the files he'd grabbed from Connie's desk- he noticed a scrunched up piece of paper.

Carefully undoing the paper, he scanned the note feeling himself go numb as the messy, cursive words registered in his addled brain.

'All I want for Christmas is Mike Cutter' was written over and over again on the piece of paper.

_What? Who?_

Despite the alcohol hindering his thought processes- and he was sure he would have made the connection quicker but for his drunken state- he realised the handwriting was similar, shockingly similar.

He saw that handwriting everyday- on little notes about cases, on court files, on messages left for him. It was Connie's handwriting.

Grabbing hold of his scotch he took a long drink trying to calm his senses- to little avail.

She _wanted _him? Connie Rubirosa wanted _him?_

Well he'd be damned.

There was no way in hell he was letting this go.

Throwing caution to the wind and in the spirit of Christmas- after all it would be cruel to deny her what she had wished for Christmas- he grabbed his coat and scarf and raced out the door determined to do whatever it took to get to her in Queens.

* * *

><p>Connie sat in her aunt and uncle's lounge room, playing with the children and their new toys from Santa.<p>

It had been a fabulous Christmas so far- midnight mass, presents being opened in the morning accompanied by the looks of pure joy on the children's faces, breakfast and a scrumptious Christmas lunch.

Christmas was in full swing in the household and everyone was clearly enjoying themselves- including Connie. However she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Something missing like Mike.

Thinking of Mike she felt herself blush before feeling sorry that he wasn't able to experience such a magical family Christmas like her. That he wasn't here with her to experience such a Christmas.

She hadn't gotten her Christmas wish- she knew it was, well, really a joke, but she still couldn't help but feel disappointed and miserable.

Hearing her name being called from the kitchen, she made her way into the kitchen, coming face to face with her mother and her aunt.

"Consuela, we were hoping that we would get to meet a man this year. You involved with anyone at the moment?" her aunt asked.

Thinking of Mike, she tried not to blush. "Oh, I, there is noone. Just concentrating on work at the moment, you know..."

Seeing Connie obviously blushing, her mother gave her a pointed look. "Really Consuela? No one? No one at all?"

"Connie!"

Saved by the bell. Turning she saw her 5 year old cousin Maya running towards her.

"There's someone at the door for you"

Giving Maya a puzzled look, Connie left the kitchen walking towards the front door, not hearing her cousin whisper to the rest of the household "It's a man."

Reaching the door, she opened it, halting in surprise at who stood in front of her.

In all his glory- his windswept hair, his clothes rumpled, his blue eyes sparkling and slightly out of breath- stood Mike Cutter.

Closing the door behind her she stepped out onto the landing walking towards him, too much in shock to remember her coat.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I..." faltering he wasn't entirely sure what to say. He'd been in such a desperate hurry to get here, that he hadn't thought about what he was going to say.

_I guess start with the obvious_. "Merry Christmas Connie"

"Merry Christmas Mike" still in utter disbelief at him being here.

Taking a deep breath, he realised they could stand here saying nothing, they could carry on for years saying nothing and he didn't want that any more. He wanted her.

Digging in his pocket he pulled out the scrunched up piece of paper, now neatly folded. He held it out to her.

Taking it, she unfolded it reading what it said. Feeling herself turning red with embarrassment, she felt mortified.

"Mike, I" feeling flustered, she turned away from him, she couldn't look at him, god she was so embarrassed, she'd never felt so humiliated before.

"Connie" she heard her name being said in a tone she'd never heard from him before, as she felt him grasping her hand pulling her back towards him. Holding her chin gently in his hand, he held her gaze.

"Connie. I... We could dance around this for years- we already have, but you can't deny that there is something here, there always has been. And if _I _had one wish for Christmas, all I'd want was you too" Mike said trailing off softly. "Because... I... I love you"

Feeling warmth spread throughout her body at his words, at those three little words, she whispered confidently back "I love you too"

At her confession, she leant in kissing Mike sweetly on the lips. He didn't need a second hint as he kissed her back, locking themselves in a passionate embrace.

After a while they pulled away, each other slightly breathless, still holding each other in their arms. Rubbing his thumb over her swollen lips, he glanced towards the house.

"Ahh, it umm, we've caused quite a spectacle," loosening Connie in his arms, she turned towards the house, "We have an audience"

And sure enough, there was her whole family gawking out of every available window of the house, staring at the lovestruck couple.

"Oh God!"

Laughing softly she turned back towards Mike, standing closer to him as she began to feel the cold.

"You cold?" he asked concernedly as he noticed her shivering slightly. Taking off his coat, he placed it around her shoulders, before kissing her on the forehead, forgetting that her family was still staring at them. "You should go inside"

Nodding her head, she grabbed his hand "Come on then"

Stalling slightly "Oh, I don't want to intrude..."

Interrupting his sentence with a swift kiss on his lips, she simply said "I love you Mike Cutter. I've never meant that more than anything in this world. And I want to spend the rest of Christmas day with you! It's a day to spend time with those you love, remember?" she said teasingly. "Anyway, if you think you can escape from my family, after causing _that_ scene, you've got another thing coming!"

Smiling happily at each other, they grasped each other's hands, making their way back towards the front door of the house, pausing slightly before entering.

"I guess Christmas wishes do come true" Connie said laughing in amazement.

Leaning in thoughtfully, Mike murmured against her lips "I guess they do!" before reclaiming her lips in another passionate embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed reading this story! Thanks for the reviews!<strong>


End file.
